


1977

by alarminglyrmus



Series: NCT one shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink bright eyes stared into dull blue eyes. He swore under his breath that Ji Hansol couldn't be more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1977

**Author's Note:**

> Just for good measure, Ten is based on Jonghyun's latest look for his album She is.

What goes around comes around, is Ten's motto. A simple but special sentence that means so much to the teenager. He watches from the corners of his eyes as students walks around the hallways of school. His best friend is talking beside him, oblivious to the fact that the older is not paying attention to him.

"I mean, why am I the bad one here?! It's not my fault Subin is blind and can't see that she's being cheated on!" He nods, keeping his eyes trained on a certain dark-haired boy opening his locker.

"Ten! Are you looking at Ji Hansol again?!" He turns around to cover his best friend's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Kang Minah!" He hisses, looking every way to see if anyone heard the outburst of the short girl. His eyes fall on the boy again and he sighs deeply as he sees Hansol changing books. 

"You weren't even listening to me!" Minah whines and Ten rolls his eyes, taking his hand back. 

"I don't want to hear you whining again about your love to Subin." He earns himself a slap on the shoulder.

"I don't love her!" A few students turn around to look at them, amused eyes following Minah's movements as she pulls the Thai's ear. 

Ten swats away the girl's yellow hair from his shoulder. He makes a disgusted face and looks down at her.

"You really need to cut your hair." Minah huffs and crosses her arms while shaking her head, "Never!" 

They both walk away when the bell rings, signaling a new class is about to start. Ten grumbles under his breath as the girl starts skipping away, her hair matching with the school walls. Minah slows down and waits for his friend to catch up. She smiles up at Ten and takes his hand, they start to run towards Chemistry class, already expecting the teacher to be teaching the class.

 

~. .~

You see, Ten didn't have any expectations when he first came to this high school. He was expecting for everything to be the same as his last school. He was the outcast there, he didn't have friends and specially, didn't have any kind of crush on anyone. But to his surprise, this school was kind of special. It was full of bright colors, mainly yellow, pink, blue, and red. It almost was like he was in a different world, everything was more pigmented and it seemed like his point of view was on the Instagram filter, 1977. But the level of saturation in every part of the school was incredible.

Another strange thing was that the first thing that happens when you enter the secretary's office to look for your schedule is that the secretary passes you a pair of contact lenses. The color can either be golden brown, yellow, blue, or pink. But you had a very low percentage of getting blue, it was almost like only the intelligent ones or special students got them, as Minah had once remarked. 

The secretary had smiled widely at him and pointed at the case of the contact lenses, saying, "They match your hair." It was indeed true, Ten had found out when he went to the bathroom. The contact lenses were the same color as his hair, pink. Although his hair was a combination of blond and pink. The same as Minah's eyes were equally as yellow as her hair. 

 

Ten smiles to himself as he thinks about the last month, taking a bite of his hamburger as he stares off into the sky. Even now, he notices, the sky is really pigmented, the blue color reminding him so much of Hansol's eyes that a blush creeps up his cheeks. 

He looks around with wide eyes when a piece of lettuce is thrown at his face. His eyes fall on his best friend.

"Stop thinking about your man and love me." Minah tilts her head to the right, a teasing smile on her face. Ten smiles, moving closer to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"There." He moves back to where he was initially sited and prepares himself for the interrogation that's about to come, taking another bite of his hamburger. 

"So, when are you going to confess to Mister Beautiful Blue Eyes?" Minah's eyes sparkle as she talks. Ten takes another bite of his hamburger, munching as he answers.

"Nevuh." Minah nods, a grimace taking on her face.

"Close your mouth when you eat." 

"I dun cale." She shakes her head and slaps him on the forehead, forcing him to shut up and look at her like a beaten puppy. Ten swallows the rest of the hamburger and cleans his fingers with a green napkin that was in the pocket of his uniform. 

He stares at Minah for some seconds before touching her shoulder slowly, making sure that the younger is paying attention to him. 

"Minah, don't worry about Subin. I'm sure she's going to dump the guy and realize who's the one for her." Ten winks at her and she laughs, shaking her head. Small smiles tug at their lips as they look at the schoolyard and Ten can't help but feel that all the bright colors represent that maybe, just maybe, something good will happen in his life. 

 

~. .~

Teacher Woosung was going to kill him this time, he was sure of it. No matter how much the teacher loved Ten he wouldn't treat a student different from the others, even if that ended on giving Ten detention. 

Ten runs inside the yellow building, shaking his bangs to get the water out of them. The pink strands fall on his eyes and he blinks, taking his gold glasses off for a second so he could move his bangs away. He places his glasses back on where they were, almost hanging off his nose. The second bell to announce that classes already started sounds and Ten shifts on his feet, looking from side to side to see the hallways empty. His name was probably already written on the detention list anyway, the teachers work like flash, instantly knowing whose absent with just a single look around the room. Ten walks towards the cafeteria, his ankle bracelet making sounds as the bells collide with each other. 

His blue pants don't make any difference in the brightness of the environment, after all, this was the school's uniform. He pushes the red door and enters the room, looking around the place with his pink eyes. He didn't come here often, he and Minah always eat lunch on the schoolyard, were the air is fresh and you don't have to be surrounded with gossips and sweat. 

 

There's music playing around the room and Ten vaguely recognizes the repeated tune to be Jonghyun's She is. Of course, he can be wrong, but he doesn't care at all. He takes a seat and pushes a chair in front of him away so he can place his feet on top of said chair. His head moves at the beat of the song playing and he's so lost in his own world that he doesn't hear the cafeteria's door opening. 

 

Then there's the sound of a chair screeching against the floor beside him and he takes a look, curious as to who came in and how when he didn't hear them. The second his eyes fall on dull blue eyes his entire body freezes, his mouth falls open and he retreats his feet from the chair and seats correctly, with his feet on the floor. 

Hansol coughs, Ten takes it as a sign of acknowledgment, and takes a book out of his backpack. He glances at the book on the older's hands and finds out it's the new classic, We Should Hang Out Some Time. The bright red book compliments the older's vestment and he bites his lip, looking away when he feels a blush taking on his cheeks. 

He's pretty sure his face is the same color as the book now, there's no doubt about it. A wide smile is threatening to appear on his face but he fights it back, the least thing he wanted to look like was a total freak. 

Even though, if you connected the dots, he is a freak. But a good kind of freak, as Minah says. 

"I take it that you want me to sit somewhere else." A voice takes him out of his trance and he looks at Hansol with wide eyes.

He shakes his head and tries to find the words to tell him to stay in a subtle manner. "No! I mean, n-no it's okay." He curses himself under his breath, he had one job.

"But you look uncomfortable." I am, but with myself; Ten thinks. He shakes his head though, this was no time to act like a child.

"You can stay here. I was just about to go somewhere anyway." He actually doesn't have anywhere to go, except the hellhole that is his bedroom so he can go and think back to this embarrassing moment. As he stands a hand attaches itself to his wrist and he takes a step back to look at Hansol in bewilderment.

"S-sorry but, do you mind staying? I actually have to interview someone for a project and it would be perfect if you were that person." Ten doesn't have the time to talk or argue back as Hansol takes a blue Polaroid camera out of his bag. 

He sits back down quietly as Hansol fumbles with the camera. He bites his inner lip, fumbling with his fingers and trying, but failing miserably, to look anywhere but Hansol's eyes. 

 

"Ten?" At the sound of his name being called he looks at Hansol with wide eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He swears his eyes are not playing with him, he didn't have any eye problems, the glasses were accessories. But Hansol is looking around the room, avoiding Ten's stare and his cheeks are a rosy pink, combining with the younger's hair. 

"I-I just happen to know it." Ten quirks an eyebrow, the excitement rising up in his body because his crush knows he exists and is now talking to him. 

Ten slides closer so he and Hansol only have about two meters between them.

"Can I propose something?" Hansol nods and Ten shakes, gripping the sides of his chair with his hands as he continues to talk.

"I do the interview if you give me your number." And as a big smile appears on Hansol's face Ten can only think one thing. Minah is so gonna go crazy about this.


End file.
